1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a device for improving a golfer's swing.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is a technically challenging sport requiring a practiced swing to both control the direction of the ball and achieve the desired height and distance.
A few terms are herein defined for clarity: “front” is the direction towards the front of the golfer's body; “back” is the direction towards the back of the golfer's body; “up” is towards the top of the golfer's body or the sky; “down” is towards the bottom of the golfer's body or the ground; “leading” is the direction in which the player intends to hit the golf ball down the target line, which is to the left for a right-handed golfer and to the right for a left-handed golfer; “trailing” is the direction in which the player moves the golf club to start the backswing, which is to the right for a right-handed golfer and to the left for a left-handed golfer; “lateral movement” is movement in either the leading or trailing direction; “posting” is a straightening of the golfer's leading leg, which starts about halfway through the downswing; a view “down the line” is a view from the golfer's trailing side, opposite the target; and a view “face on” is a view from the golfer's front side, opposite the ball.
A golf swing has three main components: 1) a backswing, where the club is moved away from the ball in the trailing direction, 2) a downswing, where the club is moved toward the ball in the leading direction, at the bottom of which the ball is hit; and 3) a follow-through continuing in the leading direction after the ball is hit.
A common swing method from the 1970's typically involved a pronounced lifting of the leading heel, rotating the hips horizontally past 45 degrees, and sliding the leading leg in the trailing direction during the backswing. These movements created a radical change in spine angle through impact into a follow-through position, called the “reverse C”, in order to propel the ball into the air. This earlier method was hard for students to learn, and required that the golfer have excellent coordination for any success.
In response to these shortcomings, many effective modern swing methods have developed that have a much higher success rate for new players. These modern swing methods concentrate on minimizing or eliminating leading leg motion. These modern swing methods also maintain the integrity of down the line and face on spine angles throughout the swing. The modern swing involves 1) keeping the leading heel down, 2) rotating the leading leg, and 3) not sliding the leading leg in the trailing direction. This leg action creates a golf swing where the spine angle remains consistent throughout the swing, the spine turns in a coiling motion, and the spine does not have any lateral movement. Modern swing methods all agree that the golfer should start with the spine tilting slightly forward when viewed from down the line, and with the spine either vertical or tilted slightly in the leading or trailing direction when viewed from face on. Modern swing methods agree that the golfer's spine angle should then remain consistent throughout the backswing and the downswing. The general result of these modern swing motions is increased consistency, accuracy, and power.
A variety of approaches have developed to improve a golfer's swing, both by instruction in various swing techniques and through the use of devices to assist the practice of the various techniques. Some examples that have been proposed to guide or control the movement of the player's legs and body during the swing are set forth below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,845 (PRIESTLEY) describes an apparatus that fits between the player's knees, holding the knees stable in relation to each other during the backswing and the downswing of the club, with the length selectively set. Because the device only keeps the golfer's knees at a fixed distance from each other, both knees, and the golfer's entire body, can have lateral movement in the trailing direction during the backswing. The device does not set up leg rotation and does not eliminate lateral movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,028 (MELLIGAN) describes an apparatus which uses a support frame, horizontal pivot and force translation member positioned behind the golfer's knees to force one knee to move in a direction opposite the other knee. While the device could set up a horizontal leg rotation, that rotation will not create the coiling motion on the backswing, nor does the device eliminate lateral movement, because both knees are free to move in the trailing direction during the backswing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,656 (LANE) describes a device which uses a platform and brace to prevent the golfer's right knee from sliding laterally away from the target. U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,090 (KAUFFMAN JR) describes a device which uses a wide platform and leg rest so that a golfer with a leg engaging the rest will tend to avoid lateral movement. Both of those devices only place a restriction on lateral movement of the lower body in the trailing direction. They do not control the golfer's leg action in any other manner, and would therefore not encourage the preferred motion for a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,663 (LUROWIST JR) describes a device which uses a platform, strut, and seat to provide a steady base, allow the hips to pivot around a vertical axis, and keep the groin area fixed in space. That device does not teach the golfer how to achieve the correct leg action. Also, while it could prevent lateral movement of the lower body, it would not eliminate and might even encourage lateral movement of the upper body if the golfer attempts to swing harder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,638 (DAVIS) for a Golf Swing Training Apparatus describes a device with a waist belt and a long strap that goes around the front of the golfer's leading leg and attaches to the golfer's trailing knee, immobilizing the trailing knee. That device allows and potentially encourages the leading knee to collapse in the trailing direction towards the stabilized knee, and also does not prevent lateral movement.
The above described golf swing training devices do not optimally reinforce modern golf swing methods. The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are exemplary of the many devices which demonstrate that, despite much attention in the art to controlling a golfer's swing, the devices in the art will admit to useful improvements.